All mechanical parts of a pneumatic tool are provided with high pressure air by means of an air compressor. owing to the fact that the compressed air may be contaminated by various types of external materials, such as water droplets, dust, oil residue from the compressor, rust, and scale, etc., the control of the air pressure may be thus interrupted. Therefore, a device is needed to remove the contaminants in order to ensure normal operation of the components of the pneumatic devices. The present module is a device mounted between the air compressor and the pneumatic device.
An air pressure adjusting module includes a filtering means, an adjusting device and an oil supplying device such that the air passes through the filtering means and adjusting device and then enters the oil supply device.
Conventional air pressure adjusting devices one of the following two types:
As shown in FIG. 4, the open end of cup body A is provided with a protrusion A1. A screw cap B is provided with screw thread B1 and has a hole B2 which receives the cup body A therethrough. In combination, the cup body A passes through the hole B2 and is then locked at the external screw thread C such that the cup body A is mounted on the device. As shown in FIG. 5, the open end of cup body A is provided with external teeth A2 and then directly mounted to the inner thread D of the body.
These conventional types of cups have the following drawbacks:
(1) The cup body is easily breakable due to the aging effect of the plastic material of the cup. PA1 (2) The internal pressure of the cup body as a result of constant vibration of the device will cause dislocation of the cup. PA1 (3) The vibration of the device causes the disengagement of the thread connection between the cup body and the device.